


Breaking the Peace

by solarlotus



Series: Bedtime Stories Collection [4]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Come play, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, They love each other, Top Uhtred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlotus/pseuds/solarlotus
Summary: Uhtred is bored, Finan provides some interest. Shameless smut from start to finish.
Relationships: Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: Bedtime Stories Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806517
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Breaking the Peace

**Author's Note:**

> More top Uhtred!!!

“So,” Finan whispered, nuzzling Uhtred’s neck as they lay under the furs. “Are you enjoying the peace?”

It was true, the land was at peace. Edward was king in Wessex, Aethelflead ruled Mercia, Sigtryggar Eoferwic and Uhtred’s children were settled in church, marriage and with a maid in the hall to his varying degrees of satisfaction. Aethelstan played with Osbert well enough, though lacked the younger boy's bite in sword play.

“I am satisfied,” Uhtred sighed.

“You’re bored.”

“I enjoy peace, it is nice.”

“Do you know what else is nice?” Finan asked, wrapping Uhtred’s hand around his cock. Uhtred moaned in response, Finan was hard, hot and heavy. “Your cock in my arse.”

“So poetic,” Uhtred grunted, turning Finan on his side and squeezing the tight pale flesh of his buttocks.

“You want poems, get a skald.”

“I’ll take your pretty arse,” Uhtred said, kissing across Finan’s back, his hard muscles rippling under the whip scarred skin. Finan’s scars were deeper and more numerous than Uhtred’s, gashes that tore his flesh asunder and made Uhtred want to kill, but could not diminish his beauty.

“Have you got it in you to fuck me as hard as I need?” Finan goaded. “Pin me down and pound me into the mattress like a whore?”

“Have you got oil? Or shall I fuck you raw?” Uhtred growled in Finan’s ear, his hand carding through Finan’s thick hair, stroking then tugging it.

Finan reached under the bed and produced a near empty phial of oil which Uhtred unstopped eagerly and drizzled onto his fingers and the top of Finan’s arse crack.

“Steady, take your time,” Finan chided. “No finesse, ahhhhh, yessss, that’s it, darlin',” Finan arched up as Uhtred’s fingers began to probe, slickly entering him as Uhtred’s other hand kneaded his arse cheeks, pulling them apart.

Uhtred threw a leg over Finan’s thighs and knelt astride him, pushing his finger deeper.

“Darlin', you’ll need to get the other one in, one finger isn’t enough to prepare for your cock, ohhh god, Christ on the cross.” Uhtred had added another and smirking as Finan buried his face in the pillow began to scissor his fingers, opening Finan up.

“God, that’s good, I’m ready, I’m ready, uhhhh, stop, nooooooo, ahhh don’t actually stop, you bastard, carry on, fuck you, carry on, Christ, yes!”

Uhtred laughed and kissed every part of Finan his lips could reach as he crooked his fingers and Finan saw stars. The tanned flesh of Finan’s neck, the scarred skin on his back, the lightly freckled expanse of his shoulders, his thick arms, worn by battle, always Uhtred’s sanctuary.

Uhtred was thrown back as Finan flipped them over, grabbing the oil and rubbing more up and down Uhtred’s shaft.

“Come on, pretty boy,” Finan growled. “Take me.”

Uhtred didn’t need telling twice. He kissed Finan hard, pushed the centre of his chest so Finan was flat on his back. Finan grabbed the back of his thighs, exposing himself to Uhtred, who groaned at the sight before him, bent for a quick suck on Finan’s cock that had the Irishman mewling, before lining himself up and pushing slowly into Finan’s tight hole.

Uhtred had tears in the corner of his eyes as he struggled to hold back and show the patience that Finan gave him. Finan bit his lip and let out a deep animalistic groan every time Uhtred inched forward, which Uhtred thought could make him spill alone.

Finally, Finan let go of his thighs and wrapped them around Uhtred’s back, pulling Uhtred all the way in and bringing his arms around him as they kissed.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an age, Uhtred seated inside Finan, Finan’s arms and legs wrapped around him as Uhtred rocked gently and they kissed each other’s faces; lips, cheeks, foreheads, noses, eyelids, beards. When Finan finally began to rock back Uhtred picked up his pace, slow at first but watching his lover always.

“More, yes, harder, yes, come on, darlin', I’m so full with you,” Finan said, his legs drawing tighter around Uhtred, trying to shift the angle himself, crying out when he’d found the spot he wanted.

Uhtred fucked him harder, Finan now pliant beneath him and wrapped a hand around Finan’s cock which had been trapped between their bellies and was now leaking.

“Fuck, yes,” Finan cried as Uhtred’s thumb passed over the head of his cock a last time before he spilt, his face buried in Uhtred’s shoulder shuddering through his peak as Uhtred fucked him through it.

“Do it,” Finan commanded, still clinging to Uhtred, his moans a steady constant muffled by his lover’s body. “Fuck me until you come, I want you inside me.”

Uhtred kissed Finan, it was messy but Finan’s mouth opened without resistance. Then he shifted his hips and set a fierce pace, fucking Finan for all he was worth as the Irishman whimpered underneath him.

They held each other’s faces, brown eyes met blue, there was a nakedness that was only revealed when you were truly bound as they were. Uhtred thrust once more and came, filling Finan and falling into his arms.

Finan petted Uhtred’s hair for long moments, enjoying the silky feel of it between his fingers, until Uhtred’s cock softened and he could feel everything getting wetter.

Uhtred slipped out gently and shimmied down Finan’s body, pausing to rub the come still on his fingers thoroughly into Finan’s belly, earning him a gentle laugh and fingers in his hair again.

Uhtred exhaled deeply as he surveyed his effect between Finan’s thighs, smiling at his still open hole, shiny with oil and dripping with his seed. Uhtred dove in immediately, lapping at Finan’s sensitive opening, licking, kissing sucking his way to Finan’s balls, then back again.

“You like the taste we make together, darlin'?” Finan asked, gasping slightly.

Uhtred took a final slurp and rested his head on Finan’s chest.

“You taste gorgeous. And a bit of soap.”

“You’re the one who washes me every hour of the day!” Finan laughed.

“Because then I can do that,” Uhtred smiled.

“You’re a filthy, dirty boy,” Finan growled.

“I am your lord,” Uhtred said with mock petulance, looking up at Finan.

“Are you indeed, my blue-eyed boy? Are you sure you’re not some pretty Dane I plough?” Finan kissed him softly. “Always be my filthy, pretty boy, my darlin', I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect I've exhausted my supply of top Uhtred now and normal service will be resumed.


End file.
